


tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow

by fanguuurrrllllll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depressed Harry, M/M, Modern Setting, Sad Draco Malfoy, Sweet Kisses, lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanguuurrrllllll/pseuds/fanguuurrrllllll
Summary: harry doesent want draco to go to work





	tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> my sweet boys ❤

Harry reached up and pulled me into the bed next to him. “There's no fucking way you're leaving me here at five in the morning, draco” he mumbled.  
“Harry, i have work today. And i'm meeting my dad.”  
Do you know how many shits i give?” harry said  
“Non-”  
“None. that's how many”   
“But harry-” i tried again  
“No”.  
“Please-”  
“Uggggghhhhhh. you're awful. You know that, right? I hate you.” i muttered.  
Harry looked up at me all teary eyed and blushing. “Do you mean that? Really” he said quietly.  
Oh no. harry, no. i love you. You know that, you fucking absolute nightmare. You are my everything. I'm sorry, love” i said pulling him into a tight hug. “ i love you sweetie, i love you. But today i was supposed to get up early so i could go on a jog-”.  
“ you really meant that? Aww, love. But i'm still mad at you “ he said.  
“I'm sorry babe. How can i make it up to you?”.  
You're going to tell that jog to go fuck itself, and you're going to hold me in your arms until i'm satisfied that your sorry” he said sharply.  
“Fair enough” i smiled.   
He pulled me closer and kissed my cheek quickly, then softly on the lips. His mouth felt warm against mine. He pushed his tongue past my lips and twirled his tongue around my mouth.  
“Stay” he sang under his breath.  
“Hey” i replied.  
“Pfffft Hahaha!”  
“I'm really sorry, harry. You know i didn't mean it right? I would never” i said.  
He gave me a wicked smile. “I know. I just wanted you to stay in bed with me. You always wake up so early, and then i don't get to see your beautiful face when i wake up. I'm starting to wonder if you're cheating on me” harry flipped himself over on the large bed so he was facing away from draco.  
“ wha- no! Omigod harry, don't ever say that again. I love you to the end of the world. I always will. I could never cheat on you! Even if i'm not quite out yet” i pulled harry so he was right up against my chest.  
He sniffed once and then whispered “o- okay”.  
I lifted his face up so it was level with mine. “You are so special harry potter. And i promise, i swear on my soul, one of these days you be harry malfoy. Unless you want me to me draco potter. That's fine too” i said.  
Harry gave a short giggle and took me by my neck.


End file.
